Don't Leave Me Alone in This Bed
by Winged-Demigod
Summary: In Loving memory of Michael Domenic Nusca. I love you like a brother. I miss you so much it hurts. Nusca Strong forever.


**Nudge POV**

I feel like I'm gonna die. My whole world feels so empty. I'm falling apart and everything is crashing down around me.

Michael Domenic Nusca, is the love of my life. He's been fighting for his life for almost a week now. He was in a terrible motorcycle accident. He's the nicest guy in the world. He was mine. March 24, 2010 at 7:13 PM, he left me. His sister says God took him. She's crying as hard as I am.

"Angela, I'm sorry," I started. "He was too young. 20 years old is way to young, but I believe what you said about God. It was his time right?"

"Yeah Nudge. He told me the plans you guys had."

"We were gonna move in together after he graduated. Get married have little bird kids. He knew everything about my family and me."

"He was the kind of guy that wouldn't care, and would keep that secret."

"And he did keep it."

"He loved you, you know that right."

"Yeah. You too. He always talked about you. Telling me stories of the fun you guys had as kids and stuff like that. He told me about all his friends, like Rob **(AN: Rob is my brother actually ]:)**, Matt, Tommy, and SJ. The way they all used to do dangerous tricks in their cars. He showed me some video's he took too."

"Yeah they did that a lot."

"I should go. I don't want to, but I think you should have the family here with him."

"Ok Nudge." She hugged me, "I love you."

"I love you too Ang." We let go and I walked over to Mike. I kissed him. "I love you with all of my heart Michael Domenic Nusca. I always will." I kissed his forehead, and walked out of the room.

I walked toward my car. I couldn't fly right now. I looked over and saw Iggy leaning against the car.

"Iggy? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kiddo. I didn't trust you driving, so I came to drive you home." I ran and threw my arms around him. I started crying even harder than before. He carried me to the passenger side and buckled me in. I fell asleep somewhere between our house and the hospital.

* * *

I woke up not sure where I was and what happened. It all came back and I started crying again.

_**Waking up without you**_

_**It doesn't feel right**_

_**To sleep with only memories**_

_**It's harder every night**_

_**Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck**_

It's still dark outside. I looked at the clock and it read 2:13. 7 hours after the announced Mike dead.

I go out of bed, still fully dressed, and climbed out the window and flew up to the roof. I sat there looking at the stars, like Mike and I had done so many times before. I reached up and pointed to the brightest one.

"That's you Mike," I said aloud. "The brightest most beautiful star. I love you so much."

_**Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars**_

_**I think that he owes me a favor**_

_**It doesn't matter where you are**_

_**I'll hold you again**_

"I will always remember you baby boy. I miss you so much it hurts." I said

_**I wish I could hear your voice**_

_**And don't leave me alone in this bed**_

_**I wish I could touch you once more**_

_**And don't leave me alone in this bed **_

_**Not tonight, not tomorrow**_

I called his cell phone, knowing it would go to voice mail. His familiar voice came up and I listened to him talk. When I heard the beep I froze for a minute.

"I love you forever and always Michael Domenic Nusca. I need you here. You were my best friend. Good-bye my love. Sleep well baby."

I hung up the phone. I saw the background of my phone. It's picture of Mike and me. It was the night he told me he loved me. He kissed me with everything he had. I told him I loved him too.

**_I've got the feeling that this will never cease _**

**_Living in these pictures _**

**_It never comes with ease _**

**_I swear that if I could make this right You'd be back by now_**

I sat there for a long time, but eventually I had to give in to the cold. I climbed in to bed, but I spotted one of Mike's sweatshirts on my desk chair. It said Kutztown on it, that's where he went to school. I put it on and curled up under my blanket. It smelled like him.

I fell asleep again but woke up several times.

Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars He knows he owes me a favor It doesn't matter where you are You'll be mine again

I woke up for good around 10 o'clock. I smelled bacon and eggs. I slowly walked down stairs. I tried to eat but I just couldn't. I was starving though.

Everything was silent. All I could hear was the sound of forks and knives hitting the plates. I poured a glass of orange juice for myself and forced myself to eat something.

**_I wish I could hear your voice_**

**_And don't leave me alone in this bed_**

**_I wish I could touch you once more_**

**_And don't leave me alone in this bed_**

"How are you Nudge?" Max asked tenderly, not sure what I would do.

"I'm alright." I said.

"Nudge, if you need anything, just tell me," Iggy said. He lost a friend a few years back and he knows what I'm going through.

"Thanks Ig." Everything is silent after that.

After I finished eating I went to my room and turned on my stereo. I listened to songs that reminded me of Mike and the plans we had.

_**What about the plans that we had**_

_**We'd been crazy not to go**_

_**Meet me in capeside**_

We were going to move to Capeside, Massachusetts. We loved going there when he was on break from school. We'd spend the weekend there, in a house on a lake. I always love that place most. We had a whole life planned out up there.

**_I wish I can hear your voice_**

**_And don't leave me alone in this bed_**

**_I wish I could touch you once more_**

**_And don't leave me alone in this bed_**

"I love you Michael Domenic Nusca, forever and always. Nusca Strong forever baby boy. I miss you so much it hurts and I will never ever forget you my love."

_**Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone**_

_**Don't leave me alone in this bed**_

_**Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone**_

_**Don't leave me alone in this bed**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's Tuesday March 30, 2010. We are burying him today. We are saying our final good-byes and I'm standing here with my family. I share a glance with Angela and smile at her. I mouth, "I love you" to her. She nods and says it back.

There are hundreds of people packed into the Kutztown auditorium, but they let us up to the front with the family. I take Angela's hand, to comfort us both. We watch a slide show, put together by a bunch of Mike's friends. Everyone is crying and laughing at all of the memories.

Today we are burying a true friend, and a great man who was loved by so many people. I know that no one will ever forget him. Today he is watching over us and he knows we love him. He can rest easy forever. He will be the one to let us into heaven. Until we meet again Michael.

* * *

_**A/N: Mike Nusca passed away on March 24th 2010 after injuries sustained in a terrible motorcycle accident. Please keep his family and friends in your thoughts and prayers as they go through this difficult time. Mike was taken away from us far too soon, but his memory will live on forever. NUSCA STRONG!**_

_**I love you like you were my own brother. I miss you so much it hurts. I'll see you again someday baby boy. I love you Michael Domenic Nusca. He was a good friend of my brother's and we miss him so much. We will make it through this**_

_**P.S. All of the people I named, besides the flock, are real people. Rob is my actual brother, by blood, and Angela is my sister, maybe not by blood, but in my heart. I love you Rob. I love you Angie. 3**_

_**The song is Alone in This Bed (Capeside) by Framing Hanley  
**_


End file.
